Dragonball z
by dewdesfde
Summary: My version of dragonball z
1. Chapter 1

The Prologue

A Long Time ago, around 720 Age. A Civil War broke out, between two races: The Tuffles and The Saiyans. The Tuffles were largely a docile race and held no aggression towards each other or any other race. The Saiyans were a group of barbaric aliens. The Tuffles had the advantage, although the Saiyans were bigger in size and Physically far superior. The Tuffles had a trump card in the form of their advanced technology to read power levels of the Saiyans and advanced weaponry such as blasters to hold them off. The Saiyans tried many times to overthrow the Tuffles but were unsuccessful, sparking a ten year conflict on the planet. But When a full-moon appeared on Planet, something that only happened every seven to eight years on the Planet, the Saiyans transformed into Great Apes.. Great Apes are giant, monkey-like creatures that Saiyans can transform into to increase their enormous strength. The only way for a Saiyan to transform to a Great Ape is for them to still have their tails, and a full-moon. Within a short hours, they Completely annihilated the Tuffles from the face of the planet, thus ending the war. The Saiyans than claimed the planet as their own, and it was renamed Planet Vegeta after their great leader who had led them to Victory.

Over the next few years, the Saiyans began rebuilding and constructing their empire. But with the Tuffles gone, they had no one to battle but each other, so they had no one to battle but each other, so they built a spaceship and visited a nearby planet called Arcose, home of the Arcosian race. The Arcosian had great wealth and technology, and were apparently members of the World Trade Organization. The organization is led by King Cold and his two sons, Frieza and Cooler. The Arcosian planet was not suitable, so they hired a group of Saiyans to attack and take over a new one for them in exchange for money and technology. Not to long after, they met the galactic dictator Frieza, who then annexed the planet and forcefully drafted all Saiyans into his army. After seeing the Saiyans will to fight and their great power, he made them his official pirates, and had them take over planets so they can be sold to the highest bidder.


	2. Kakarot

Kakarot

"wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" cried the Saiyan baby. "My word, that's one loud kid. Yes he'll be great watch." said a Doctor. "That's a bold prediction, lets see...Bardock's son huh? Maybe your right, Bardock is the second best Saiyan fighter, behind King Vegeta." said another Doctor. "hmm, you just wait." said the Doctor. He opened the pod, "Come here Malaka, do you hear that?...That's the cry of a great warrior! Let's see...Kakarot! Remember that name!" said the Doctor.

On Planet Kanassa, A Saiyan crew were on an Assignment to exterminate all the life forms. After the Planet is devoid of all other life, the crew rest up and celebrates their victory. "That was a heck of a party." said one of the Saiyan. "If you say so, I don't remember any of it." said a Saiyan women. " Your a typical ape Fasha." said The Saiyan. "Aw shut up Turles! I don't see how you guys remember anyway, its elephants that aren't suppose to forget not apes." said Fasha. "I'm with you Fasha, To me its like waking up from a dream. You kinda remember it all but than it just slips away." said another Saiyan. "Bardock says _he_ remembers everything." said Fasha. "Haha, right don't make me laugh Fasha. Bardock might remember every second of every battle, but he remembers nothing of his personal life. Allow me to demonstrate: Hey Bardock, do you remember what day your son was born?" asked Turles. "No, but that was long time ago." said Bardock. "It was not you lazy bum, it was yesterday? Come on, I expected you to remember that." said Fasha. "Heh, once he gets a little older I'll train with him if I get the time. If not than Raditz will." said Bardock. "You better train your son well Bardock, cause our son will be rivals when they get older." said Tora. "Oh right, Trunks, he was born on the same day as Kakarot. I heared a lot of Saiyan babies were born with high power levels. Including my son Gohan and Tora's son Trunks." said Turles. "Haha, But Bardock's son Kakarot has the lowest power level of all the Saiyan babies." said Tora. " You wait, Kakarot's gonna be a power warrior Tora. Just watch." said Bardock. "Bardock might me right guys, Kakarot could be stronger than all of us." said Fasha. "Well we'll just have to wait huh?" said Turles.

Years later Bardock took Kakarot and train with him for a day. Kakarot was 12 and was stronger than most low class soldiers. "OK Kakarot come here." said Bardock. Kakarot walked to Bardock, "yea Father?" asked Kakarot. "You become strong my son. You mastered the Kamehameha wave in such little time. But, your not like most Saiyans haha. Just like me, you don't like to kill unless you really have to. You love to fight, and taking on Opponents that are stronger than you. Your different from your older brother Raditz. But not too different." said Bardock. "Is that...bad?" asked Kakarot.

"Haha, No not at all. It just means your special. I'm proud of you my son." said Bardock. Bardock put his hand on Kakarot's head and smiled. Kakarot smiled as well. "Now...It's time for some real training!" said Bardock. "All right!" yelled Kakarot.


End file.
